


Sick Day

by NightValeFluff



Series: Pen Pal Fluff Friday [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightValeFluff/pseuds/NightValeFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos comes home to a sick Cecil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Night Vale Pen Pal. I'm not sure how she'd feel putting her name up so heres to her.

Cecil was sick. He had felt the bug creeping up on him for days but pushed it off as the omniscience present of the Sheriff Secret Police. Today however as he tried to wakeup with a stuffed nose and a bad cough he knew he couldn’t avoid it. The radio host snuggled under his blanket trying to get back to sleep.  
He was just on the cusp of sleep when he heard a key unlocking the front door. “Cecil?” the man in question groaned at the sound of his Carlos calling him. He hid under the blankets hoping he could hide himself from the scientist. Carlos opened the door to find a vaguely Cecil shaped lump of blankets on their bed. “Cecil?” Carlos pulled the blankets back to see a rather pale sick looking Cecil. “Oh Cecil! Why didn’t you text me?” The sick host sniffled and coughed before answering. “You were in the lab. I didn’t want to interrupt your science.” Cecil sounded hoarse and very evidently suffering from a sore throat as well. Carlos shook his head at his ridiculous boyfriend. “Have you called in sick to work yet?” Cecil shook his head no before coughing some more. “I’ll do that later for you.” Carlos said as he felt Cecil’s forehead feeling for a fever. “You’re warm.”  
“I’d say I’m pretty hot myself.” Cecil cracked a big smile while Carlos rolled his eyes. “You have a slight fever and a cough. I’d say you have a cold.” Cecil groaned flopping onto his back sniffling. “Hey how about I make some soup and we watch movies together.” Cecil shook his head “I’ll get you sick.”  
“Nah, I’ve got a Tungsten immune system.” Carlos kissed Cecil on the top of his head before dashing to make soup.  
“Cecil soups ready.” Carlos says walking into the room holding two bowls of soup. He stopped smiling at the sight of the radio host sprawled out on the bed snoring in his boxers. Carlos placed the bowls down before changing into sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. The scientist nudged Cecil out of the way a bit so he could also slide into the bed. “Night love.” Carlos whispered placing a soft kiss on the sleeping man’s lip before falling asleep himself.  
Carlos groaned as he woke up and the light hit his eyes. He coughed hard feeling how sore his throat was. He looked up at a smirking Cecil standing in the doorway in what appeared to be pyjama pants and a Night Vale Scorpions shirt. “Good morning sleepy head.” Carlos responded with a barrage of coughs and a groan. “Tungsten immune system huh? C’mon pick a movie, I’ll reheat the soup.”


End file.
